Best Case Ever! L Lawliet One Shot
by NZWriter7
Summary: The months had been long and arduous since the Kira case had come to surface, and L finds himself in need of help. Who better to turn to than his childhood friend and fellow detective... However, things between the two are not quite what they used to be..


***!*****Best Case Ever*!* ~*L Lawliet One Shot*~ (VERY LONG! I warn you now!)**

**Take note, I do not own Death Note, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Tsugumi Ohba****.**

**I do, however, own the original character Allta Anord.**

**Narrator's POV**

The months had been long and arduous since the Kira case had come to surface. Many detectives from the main task force of the NPA had handed in their resignations, or left as soon as the opportunity had arisen. This left but a few loyal and determined men to help solve this mind-boggling and infuriating mystery. They had joined forces with the world's top detective, the infamous L. No one knew anything about him, and up until this case, no one had even seen his face, merely a letter on a computer screen. But, it would seem that desperate times called for desperate measures, as the young genius opted to reveal himself to those who had trusted enough of him to stay one the force.

Now there were eight men working the Kira case. Light Yagami, the son of the Chief of the task force, had joined the investigation not too long ago. However, it had come to a point in the case where not even those two bright men could figure out what was going on. They needed more help, and L knew just where to find it. That is, if he could find _her_.

Some many miles away, on the shores of Northern Ireland, a young woman of 24 stood overlooking the waters, staring into the distance at a past that she alone could see. Her bright silver/blue eyes were full of life, dancing with internal fires that showed a passion for every day she lived. In the gentle breeze that played around her, her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair swayed softly, the few pieces that hung in her face tickling her cheeks, unnoticed by her. The woman stood with her hands in the pockets of the black flair jeans she wore, hiding the fingerless gloves that always adorned her hands. To keep away the slight nip from the wind she was wearing a three quarter sleeved red business shirt, covered by a black polar vest that had a high collar to protect her neck from the cold.

Her true name… Well, no one knew it, not even her. You see, at the time of her birth, her father was dead, and her mother didn't have a chance to name her before she, too, died. They had picked out a name for her, but had never gotten the chance to register it officially. Then, having been left at a second-rate orphanage by the useless and forgetful midwife, she had been given the name of Allta Anord, Not many people knew the meaning of this, and those who did could certainly see why. Allta possessed a nasty temper when provoked, and could never sit still for long; always roaming the lands within her grasp.

On this particular day, however, she had decided to take a break from her travels, and returned to her home land of Antrim. The orphanage that she had spent those few painful years at had long since been burned to the ground by some of its inhabitants who took as unkindly to the horrid place as she once had. From what she had heard, no one had perished in the fire, so that, at least, she was happy about. The only person she had ever hated in her life, aside from those major criminals she hunted, was the man that had run that place. He had been the worst kind of human; beating the children and workers who disobeyed him. As soon as she was old enough, and had the right authority, she had brought him to justice, and the orphanage changed hands. The new owners had been trying to renovate the place so it was better for its inhabitants, but they had not been quick enough, it would seem.

Allta had been fortunate enough to have been taken away from there at the age of four, when she had been discovered by a man who took in 'gifted' youngsters, and gave them a home in his own orphanage. It was there, at Wammy's house, that Allta had met L. That strange little boy who sat with his legs bent in front of him so that his knees reached to his chin, and always chewed his thumb and rubbed his feet together when thinking. It was a wonder he wasn't hyperactive, the amount of sugar he ate, but she supposed that was why he hardly ever slept.

As she turned to switch her gaze to the castle ruins, a muffled tune came from the pocket of her vest. Reaching into said pocket, she pulled out her work call phone and looked at the caller ID. Normally when receiving a call from, say, L or Watari a phone would show 'Private Number' and no name. However, with Allta, it showed their letter of representation, because this was her private phone, and only a select few people had the number for it. On the small screen now blinked the letter L and a small smile graced her features as she flipped it open.

**L's POV**

Having come to an annoying and unsuspected halt in our progress on the Kira case, I had decided that it was time to call in some new help; someone I could trust without hesitation. There was only one person in the world I could think of that I would want working by my side right now. Leaning over the desk in front of me, I pressed the switch to activate the intercom link between myself and the surveillance room.

"Watari, could you please connect me with Allta's private phone? I think it's time we asked for her services" I could hear murmuring behind me as Watari replied to my request, "Certainly, Ryuzaki. Should I connect with her as W or L?"

For a few moments I thought through the question in my head, and I smiled a little when I thought of the answer, "As L, I think"

"Very well"

Matsuda came up beside me and looked innocently curious, but it was highly annoying how he leant in from his chair like that, "Ah, L? Who's this 'Allta'?"

I spared him a fleeting glance, and then went back to stirring some sugar into my coffee. Through my laptop could be heard the ringing of a phone, and I could only imagine the look on the graceful woman's face when she saw who was calling. Soon enough the dial tone stopped, and that voice, filled with laughter and sarcasm, drifted through the speakers, startling everyone else in the room.

"Ryuzaki, it's been a long time" she greeted me, with her thick Irish accent sounding addictive to my ears, "I'm surprised that you are calling me, actually. Last thing that I heard, you were in Japan, working on that case covering the tromluí; Kira"

Next to me, Matsuda looked even more surprised, and confused at hearing a word that none of them could understand. If it hadn't been for Allta, I wouldn't have been able to, either, but as children we had spent a lot of time learning languages together, and she had taught me a lot of her native tongue.

"I am. In fact, I'm sitting at headquarters, surrounded by my co-workers right now"

I could hear her very slight gasp, "a Thiarna! The situation was so bad you revealed yourself to them" It was not a question, but a statement, and I could practically see the scowl on her face, "That's a risky move, lad. I hope you know what you're doing, or you're going to end up in the cac!"

"There's no need for that kind of language, Allta. My reason for calling you is this; we need your help on this case. I need you to come to Japan and be my aid in all of this" I said bluntly, sipping at my drink to cover my nerves. Yes, I was nervous. Allta had a bad habit for being someone's ally, but still not coming to their aid when needed, if it happened to interfere with her plans or other business. I was well aware of what today was, and it meant that there was only a fifteen percent chance that she would say…

"Aye, alright. I'll be there as soon as I can, so expect within the next couple of days"

"Thank you, Allta, it means a lot that you are willing to do this. By the way, if I might ask… Where are you?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and in the background now I could hear the wind, seagulls and splash of waves, "… Dunluce…" I thought so. She had gone back to the one place she both loved and dreaded. It was, after all, the anniversary of not only the day she had left that horror of an orphanage, but also the day that her mother had died, to give life to Allta.

"I see. Take your time, if you wish…"

"Nay, I'll waste no time. Sentiment can wait, justice can't. Slán"

With that, she hung up, no doubt breaking every speed limit possible to get to the airport in time for the next flight.

_*That woman… Never a dull moment*_ I thought, gulping down the last of my coffee and picking up a panda cookie.

"Ryuzaki?", "Hm?", "Just who is this Allta woman you were talking to?" Chief Yagami asked, standing behind me. Even Light looked curious, and I made a mental note to keep my eye on him when she arrived.

"Hm, she's a friend of mine. We've known each other since we were kids, and have worked on many cases together" Finishing the packet of cookies, I swivelled the chair around so that I could face them all, "Her full name is Allta Anord, and she is also a detective of high regard, though she is not widely known. She is even more secretive of her identity as I am. Many people have seen her, but none know who she is"

Light blinked a few times, trying to process that, "Another detective? Wow, that's impressive. A strange name, though, isn't it?" The question was innocent enough, and I gave him a guarded look before answering.

"Yes, it is rather strange. That is what the people at the orphanage called her when she came to them. Her real name is not known to anyone, not even her" A few gasps went around, and I carried on, "The name is in Irish Gaelic, the literal meaning being 'Wild Chaos'. When they named her, I'm guessing they called her that because of her rather lively nature"

"So, those words she said that none of us could understand; that was Gaelic?" Aizawa asked, now very intrigued by the woman.

"Yes, 'tromluí' means 'nightmare', 'a Thiarna' is 'good lord' and I think you can all figure out that 'slán' is 'goodbye'"

"What about that other word she said? Ah, 'cac'?"

I looked at him with an expression that said 'think about it', "Do you really need me to tell you?"

After a while he seemed to cotton on, and he scratched the back of his head, "Oh"

That was the end of that subject. I found it somewhat interesting that they trusted me enough to also trust Allta, without asking anything other than who she was. I had at least expected someone to ask for some sort of history or something. I guess my word was good enough for them.

**Allta's POV**

**FF to Arrival at Kira Case Headquarters**

Here I was, outside what looked to be a 27 floor building, and knowing L, probably very highly security insured, too. I had two options; walk up the doors, and announce myself clearly, or, show them what I can do. After all, what makes the best detectives is the ability to think and act as a criminal. It had been two days since I had received the call from him saying that he needed my help. During the flight over, I had many thought going through my head, many of them not even related to the Kira case. Watari had sent me all the files via secured email, and along with it he had sent a personal message. Apparently, Ryuzaki had been having more troubles than he let on. Not just with the Kira case, which was causing him to be somewhat depressed, but also just in general. Though he would never let on, his old and long-time friend could tell that the detective was missing me, and I would not hesitate to say that I missed him, as well. That being said, I wasted no more time in getting inside, bypassing every security measure in the building and ending up smack bang in the middle of the surveillance room.

"Woooow" I whistled, startling the poor old man sitting in front of me. The cup of tea he had been sipping at threatened to spill, but I quickly dashed forward and steadied his hand, smiling kindly, "Hóigh, Watari. Long time no see"

He looked at me with wide eyes for a moment, then s gentle and caring smile graced his features, and I was pulled into a fatherly hug, "Allta, it is good to see you. Fáitle"

"It is good to see you as well, old friend. I see that L spared no expense in having this place built. That man can be such a show off" I laughed, gesturing to all the monitors.

"There is more to be seen of this place, I assure you. But, come; let me show you to the main investigation room. Ryuzaki will be more than happy to have you arrive"

Nodding gently, I walked with him down several corridors and even more stairs, until we reached a set of great double doors. Watari pushed them open silently and walked in, with me traipsing along behind him. As we neared the other end of the room, the few people that there were inside gradually looked up and as soon as they spotted me, their eyes became full of curiosity and followed me as I walked.

"Yes, what it is, Watari?" L asked, not even turning around from his computer screen. A fork hung from between his teeth as he sat in the usual way, and I smiled a bit. He looked even cuter than the last time I saw him, if only from behind.

"There is someone here to see you, Ryuzaki. I wouldn't make her wait any longer; she's come a long way, and might not be tolerable of your negligence for much longer" Watari said, winking at everyone else in the room. A few of the men chuckled, others smiled, and a boy with light brown hair that was sitting next to L tried to do neither, since he could be seen by the detective.

As soon as Watari said those words, Ryuzaki swivelled his chair around and stared at me with those wide eyes. The fork he had in his mouth dropped to the floor with a light clang as he slowly stood, a smile slowly etching its way across his face. On closer inspection, I could see that he was connected by cuff and chain to the brown haired boy, and that lead me to deduct that it was Light Yagami. This was the one L suspected of being the original Kira.

"Allta?" he asked almost timidly, taking a few steps forward. I grinned and nodded, opening my arms dramatically. Hey, I'm a cheesy one, give me a break!

"It's really me, L" I knew that he would still be hesitant. After all, faking to be a person was easy these days, but there was something I and he would know that few others would, at least in this part of the world, "**Éirinn go brách!"**

**"Ireland forever" he whispered back, saying exactly what I had, only in Japanese. With that, he closed the small gap between us and hugged me close, burying his face in my shoulder. Everyone else in the room, save for good old Watari, gasped. Obviously they had never seen L be so outgoing with anyone, but he and I were just that close. I'm sure if it hadn't been for the fact that he was chained to Light, and also that there were other people I had to meet, he would have insisted on catching up over a cup of tea and strawberry cake.**

**"It's been so many years… Too many, since I've seen you" he mumbled, making it inaudible to everyone else, but I heard him clearly. This was a side that only few got to see; those he was really comfortable with. I was sure that those on the task force would have seen his emotional side once or twice, as well, but this was still more than could usually be expected.**

**"I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy, but I'm here now. Let's catch Kira together, along with everyone else, and then we can catch up properly"**

**He pulled back and nodded, once again hunching over as he stood and putting one hand in his pocket while he used the other to gesture to those he introduced.**

**"Everyone, I would like you to meet Allta Anord, less formally known as Nora. Allta, this is Chief Soichiro Yagami, and his son, Light" Both men got up and shook my hand.**

**"It's nice to meet you, Miss Anord" Mr Yagami said formally, and I scoffed, though not rudely.**

**"Please sir, call me Allta, or as L said, Nora. I don't like formalities towards me where I can avoid them"**

**"I'm Touta Matsuda. I must say I was surprised when I heard your voice two days ago. Your accent is lovely!"**

**I could have sworn that L was glaring at the poor man, but I smiled and shook his hand gracefully, "Thank you, Matsuda"**

**The last two were introduced as Shuichi Aizawa and Kanzo Mogi, both of whom merely nodded in greeting with a smile. Now that was more my style, as I nodded back.**

**"Now that everyone is acquainted, shall we get back to work? Is there anything you would like, though, Nora?" Ryuzaki asked me quickly.**

**As I tilted my head to the side in thought, I felt my stomach growl and I pulled a sour face, "Something to eat would be great, and a cup of tea, too, methinks"**

**"I will get it for you right away, Altta" Watari said with a bow.**

**"**Go raibh míle maith agat" I said, thanking him as I took my own seat at the computer half a metre away from L.

**L's POV**

I was so happy that Allta was finally here. Maybe with her around we would make some real progress on this case, and also… Maybe I would finally be able to tell her just how I felt. For years I had been denying it, saying that my work was all I needed. But as time went by, and the less I saw of her, the more I began to want her around me, to be able to hold her and talk to her. Just now, when I had hugged her, being able to smell that familiar scent of hers and feel her body folded so neatly against mine; it was heaven to me. I craved her more than any sweet, cake or other sugar substance; it was ridiculous, in a way. She hadn't even changed, except she was a little taller, and maybe a bit more mature. As always, though, she smelled of manuka honey and the free air of Ireland. I had been to the country once with her, for her usual birthday visit, and that's when I had realized that she smelled of its crisp morning air.

Looking at her out of the corner of my eye, I smiled at just how opposite in our habits for work we were. She would sit with her legs crossed under the desk, her back straight and every now and them she would crack her knuckles to loosen them for typing. Watari brought her food, and that made me smile. In that we were almost the same, except she couldn't drink coffee, and opted for tea instead.

"L, stop staring, you'll make me blush" she said suddenly, smirking at me sidelong. I smiled and shook my head in wonder.

"Not going to happen, I'm afraid" I stated, but I turned my gaze back to the computer screen, "Could you come here a moment and look at this? I want your opinion on it"

She rolled her chair over, bringing her cake and cup with her, and leaned on the desk beside me. She was close enough that her shoulder was against mine, and it felt comfortable yet unnerving at the same time. Focusing my attention once more on the screen, I pointed out a few details that I wanted her to pay special attention to. After that I sat back and left her to it, making sure that she could easily reach the keyboard and mouse should she need to.

"Misa Amane? She's the suspect for the second Kira?" she asked over shoulder quietly, covering her movements by going for a bit of cake. It was well executed, no one else noticed, or heard, but me. Of course everyone else knew this fact, but Allta was always cautious about what she did or said around others, especially ones she had just met. I leant forward again and put my head near hers, so we could talk quietly. It took a lot of restraint to keep me from doing anything else.

"Yes. Both she and Light were held in solitary confinement for over a month. For a few weeks the killings stopped, but then they began once again. Since then, well, you can see the results for yourself"

"Aye, and it leads to a few options. Either Kira can control people, making them do his as he wills, then release them, as well as all their memories of the incidents, or… There's a third Kira that we have to hunt down"

I nodded, confirming and agreeing with her thoughts. It was what I had been thinking, put in simple terms. If there is indeed a third Kira, then we would have even more work ahead of us, but at the same time, I was confident that we had gained a key advantage, having this woman with us.

"Allta, can I ask you something?" Light asked suddenly, and only then did I notice that he had moved to stand behind us. Allta looked up and around at him, smiling, but it was guarded.

"Certainly, go right ahead. Though, whether I answer or not is another matter entirely" she said with a warning tone to her voice. It was one that I had only ever heard once before, and the one it had been addressed to didn't come out unscathed.

"Well, I don't mean to pry or anything, but I couldn't help but be curious about that mark on your left wrist…"

I cringed and prepared to stand, knowing that that was one thing you definitely didn't ask her. The mark on her wrist was a tattoo, one that had been branded on her at the time of her entrance to the old orphanage in Ireland. It was the mark of someone who had no home, no name… and for a long time, no one in general. It was a sore point for Allta, one that I had tried for so long to heal, without success. Now she sat still, hiding her eyes with her hair and rubbing the spot on her wrist. All eyes were on her, and I almost wanted to just hold her then and there, and tell them all to leave. But before I even could, Allta stood form her chair and faced Light with eyes that were over-bright with held back tears.

"It's the mark of the misfortunate, the unwanted and the unloved, of those who had the misfortune like I did to wind up in that pitiful excuse for an orphanage" Now she clasped her wrist in her opposite hand, holding it tightly to her chest. It was heartbreaking to see such a strong woman breaking form such a trivial thing.

However, where most girls would run and continue to cry, act the drama queen and beg for attention, Allta did not. She lowered her hands and stood tall, eyes suddenly dry, hard and cold as steel, "Ask me why I became a detective and I'll tell you right off; to catch people like the man that made think I had no one. That permanently bruised the lives of so many children, making it so that as adults they would live in fear, if they lived at all. Ireland is a beautiful country, of magic, wisdom and freedom. And that one place put all it stands for to shame. No more. And no more, while I live, will I allow people with a warped sense of what is right and wrong to roam free. That is why Kira will be caught, even if I have to die to do it"

_*No, Allta!*_ I couldn't believe what she had just said, and who she had said it to. The prime suspect for Kira in our minds, and she says that to his face.

**Allta's POV**

After my small and somewhat cliché speech, I sighed and shook my head, clearing it of any thoughts that could lead me to ruin.

"Forgive me for that. My past before meeting L as a child is rather bleak, and not something I like to talk about. Sometimes when it's brought up, I snap, and can't help what I say. Whether it's true or not, I have no control over my words at the time. I'm sorry" I said, bowing slightly in Light's direction, as well as to the other men in the room.

"It's alright, Nora. Ryuzaki informed us about you a little when we inquired about your name, and from that any of us can tell that you have had a hard life. To be honest I'm impressed with how far you've come" Mr Yagami said kindly. You could tell that he was a father, and often gave pep talks to others.

"I have Watari and Ryuzaki to thank for that. There are others I credit as well, but they have not known me for near as long" I said, smiling genuinely now. Feeling that I could trust them, and knowing there was nothing Light could do to me, even if he was Kira, I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up, rolled my glove down, and showed the tattoo; a set of wings, bound by chains. The symbol of 'loyalty' he had called it. Captivity was more like it. After showing them, I turned to L.

"Don't suppose you have anywhere I could go to clear my mind now, do you?" I asked. He would know what I mean. When I was upset, there was nothing that would calm me down more than a swim.

"There's an indoor pool in the 13th floor. I'll have Watari bring you a towel" he said with a kind voice, smiling slightly at me. I nodded in gratitude and walked out the doors, heading toward the elevator.

**Narrator's POV**

Allta arrived at the 13th floor to be greeted by the familiar smell of chlorine and he blissful sound of lightly moving water. As she opened the doors, she lightly gasped at seeing how well decorated the room was. It had chairs for lounging in as well as smaller pools with different temperature waters. On one side of the room there was a lane pool, and the other, one for just swimming without a care. That was the one she wanted.

"I have a towel for you here, Allta" Watari said, placing it on one of the chairs, "And I didn't think you had one, so I also brought up a bathing suit for you"

The woman blushed slightly and giggled, "Thank you, Watari. I was going to ask you about that, because it was either that or swimming in my underwear"

"I thought as much. There's a changing room over in the corner there. Would you like me to stay and keep you company, or do you wish for some time in solitude?"

The Irish girl bit her thumb, a habit she had picked up off L over time, and smiled, "I think I would prefer to be alone, if only for a while. But thank you. I'll get in touch if I need anything"

"Very well"

As he left, Nora picked up the swimsuit and smiled. It was perfect to her tastes. A one piece suit that was mainly black, but it had silver trimmings and a red wolf's head imprinted on the front. The back was low cut to allow for easy movement, but not low enough to be uncomfortable. Changing quickly, she stepped up towards the pool, took a deep breath and dived in, barely making a ripple as she went.

It must have been at least an hour that she was in there, swimming back and forth, just mucking around in the water without a purpose. It was while she was underwater with her eyes open that she saw a figure crouched at the pool's edge, and she swam over, surfacing smoothly.

"L? What are you doing here? And where's Light, I thought you two were bound cime style" she asked, folding her arms on the side and looking up at him.

"I was, but you've been here for a while, I wanted to come and check on you. While I'm here, Light is with Misa, supervised by Aizawa" he replied, nibbling his thumb again.

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head, is all. Get away from is all. This place is lovely" Nora said dreamily, laying on her back and scooting along in the water a bit. When she straightened up, she saw L smiling, with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she giggled, splashing him. For a moment he looked indignant, and then shook his head.

"Why did you do that?"

Allta smirked coyly and shrugged, "Well, since you're now already wet, you can join me" she said simply, grinning at him. The look on his face was priceless, somewhere between anticipation and shock, "Come on, you know you want to, lad"

"Actually, I do" he said simply, and stripped off his shirt and trousers to reveal that he had bathing shorts on underneath.

"Huh, sneaky bugger; you planned on coming in anyway" the woman huffed, though in her mind she was practically drooling over the sight of him. Seriously, wow! For a man who ate hardly anything but sweets and didn't do a lot of exercise, he wasn't that bad to look at.

Before she knew it, he had also dived in, and popped up in front of her, with only his eyes and the top of his head above water. It looked so completely…

"Adorable" she muttered, and blushed slightly when she realized she had said it out loud. Turning her face away, she failed to notice that L had come up to her until she felt his hands on her bare back. Quickly turning her head back, she saw that he was only inches from her, and was steadily pulling her body in closer to his.

"You look even cuter when you're surprised" he muttered, burying his face once again in her shoulder. Only this time it was different; there was no cloth to cover where his lip lay lightly on her collarbone, and she could have sworn that he was purposely brushing them against her skin.

"L, what are you doing?" Allta asked, barely able to get a coherent thought in past 'Oh, my goodness'.

"I should think that would be obvious, Allta" he said, now looking into her eyes, "For years now I've wanted to ask you; do you, Allta Anord, like me? As more than just your friend"

So that was it. He liked her, and was afraid that she didn't like him in return. For all he was a genius, he sure was clueless.

"L, I've liked you since a year after I met you. As kids you were always there for me, and helped me through anything. You helped me imprison that snake who ran the orphanage, and showed me that I wasn't worthless and alone. There is no one I would rather be with than you"

Apparently that had been exactly what he had wanted to hear, for the next thing she knew he had one hand on the back of her neck, the other still on the small of her back and his lips were pressed lightly against her own. With a small sigh and smile, Allta moved her hands up from there place at her sides, trailing them up his chest to rest around his neck. Therein she pulled him closer, losing one hand in his hair and the other trailed lightly up and down his spine with her nails. This caused him to groan and deepen the kiss, tilting his head to the side as he licked her bottom lip. Granting him entrance, Allta melted as his tongue explored her mouth, making the kiss more passionate by half.

After a while they had to break to breathe, and the woman laid her head on L's shoulder, holding onto him loosely while he ran light fingers along her spine. This made her shiver agreeably, and she couldn't help but latch into his neck, gently kissing random spots just for fun. As she did L managed to talk, and make sense.

"Allta, when this case is over, how about we take a vacation. Just you and me, somewhere where no one can interrupt us"

Nora brought her head up to look and him and nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Aye, sounds good to me. And I know one thing is for sure" L looked at her with his wide eyes full of interest, "This has been the best case ever"

With a small laugh, and a smirk, L leaned in and kissed her again, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the pool. Taking her to one of the chairs, he laid her down, without breaking away, and gently lay down next to her, his upper body on top of hers. This left him in perfect range to run his free hand around her curves, since his other was caught under her head. Not that he minded. Soon he left her lips and went down her neck, while she trailed her hands around his torso. After a few second of searching, he hit the one spot that made her gasp and arch her back slightly, so he stayed there, making sure to leave a mark that would show her as his. Soon she was doing the same to him, and things were getting interesting, until Watari's voice came over the intercom.

"Ryuzaki, Allta, we have some new information that needs immediate attention. Your presence is required urgently"

Sighing, the new couple stole one last passionate kiss before standing up. Just as they were dry, dressed and ready to go, L grabbed his girl's hand and pulled her tightly to him, running his hand through her hair. With a genuine smile, he pecked her lips once again and looked in her eyes, which seemed to sparkle with a new fire.

"Tá mé chomh doirte sin duit, L Lawliet" she said very quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

L's smile grew and he hugged her tighter, "I love you as well, Wild Chaos"

**Dictionary:**

**tromluí** = nightmare

**a****Thiarna** = good lord

**cac** = shit

**slán** = goodbye

**hóigh** = hi

**fáitle** = welcome

**Éirinn go brách**** = Ireland forever**

**g****o ****raibh****míle****maith****agat** = 1,000 thanks to you

**cime** = inmate

**tá****mé****chomh****doirte****sin****duit** = I love you so much


End file.
